madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa/Lists
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} Operation Code Names * Operation: Tourist Trap -- To steal the tour jeep, which would be used to fix the plane. ---- Rico Regurgitates * N/A ---- Options (given by Kowalski) *N/A ---- Kowalski's Inventions Name: Airplane Built For: To get back to NYC; and to make a newer version that could fly to NYC again after the old one crashed. Ability: '''Fly. '''Success/Failure: Success; Success ---- King Julien Saves The Day * N/A ---- Movie References/Parodies References *'West Side Story (1961)' -- Music and choreography during Alex's rite of passage. *'Lawrence of Arabia (1962)' -- Julien riding on the flamingo wearing an Arabic headdress. *'The Patty Duke Show (1963)' -- Alex, confusing Marty with the other zebras, says, "They laugh alike and talk alike." *'Get Smart (1965)' -- Skipper says "That's the second biggest slingshot I've ever seen," one of Maxwell Smart's catchphrases. *'Born Free (1966)' -- Uses the Born Free theme when Alex et al first see the nature reserve. *'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966)' -- Uses GBU theme during the old-lady fight scenes. *'Cool Hand Luke (1967)' - Nana's broken sunglasses on the ground, like those of the sunglass-wearing prison boss. *'Planet of the Apes (1968)' -- Mason repeats "All right, but you're so darn ugly." *'Roots (1977)' -- Marty says "This is just like Roots." *'Alien (1979)' -- The Penguins watch a TV showing an Alien ChestBurster coming out of Shrek. *'The In-Laws (1979)' -- Alex shouts "Serpentine! Sepentine" to Marty just as Peter Falk did to Alan Arkin in "The In-Laws." *'The Secret of Monkey Island (1990) (VG)' -- Skipper refers to the launching slingshot as the "second biggest I've ever seen." Throughout the games, Guybrush always referred to anything huge using the exact same phrase. *'A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) (TV)' -- The opening scene in "A Wish for Wings that Work" was a plane crash dream sequence, the reason being that "Penguins can't fly." Skipper states, "Who says that penguins can't fly?" *'The Lion King (1994)' -- A lion defends his father's kingdom against the evil uncle. *'Chicken Run (2000)' -- The line that Private delivers in his safety speech on the plane is the same safety tip that the rat gives the chickens in the Aardman film. Referenced in *'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Episode #8.144 (2010)' -- Subject of a $3,000 question. Features *'Madagascar (2005)' -- Scenes from the first movie are shown in the news report. Featured in *'At the Movies: Summer Special 2008/09 (#5.42) (2008)' -- Clips shown when this movie is reviewed. *'81st Annual Academy Awards (2009) (TV)' -- Clip shown during 2008 Animation montage. *'This Morning: Episode dated 9 April 2009 (2009)' -- Clip shown. Spoofs *'The Twilight Zone: Nightmare at 20,000 Feet (#5.3) (1963)' -- Mort is on the wing of the plane; Alex sees him and think he's a gremlin. *'Airplane! (1980)' -- During the landing, Private talks down the pilot the same way Rex Kramer did to Ted Striker. *'Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983)' -- Alex sees Mort on the wing of the plane and thinks that he's a gremlin. *'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984)' -- Melman is going to sacrifice himself to gods. When he does he is wearing a white dress and a crown made of white flowers. This is just like what Willie was wearing when she was being sacrificed to the Kali gods. *'Joe Versus the Volcano (1990)' -- Melman, believing he's going to die, agrees to have himself thrown in a volcano. ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Epi-Lists